The Letter of Change
by WhiteWolfLegend
Summary: Jared struggled with everyday life, being poor never helped him. When he is about to give up on everything, a letter arrives inviting him to a well-known event that is well known in the community for people never returning from. Things are not what they seem in the Swan Mansion. Written for Bell1
1. Chapter 1

**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: The Letter of Change**

**Written for: Bell1 aka Aunt Bell**

**Written By: WhiteWolflegend**

**Rating: M**

**Summary:** Jared struggled with everyday life, being poor never helped him. When he is about to give up on everything, a letter arrives inviting him to a well-known event that is well known in the community for people never returning from. Things are not what they seem in the Swan Mansion.

**Prompt used:** A "hermit-like" person with a difficult life _(ex: little to no money, verbally & emotionally abusive family, one or two friends, lives alone with only has the bare-essentials, etc.)_ ventures out for an everyday errand. Unexpected things begin to happen starting with a mysterious invitation for a well-known annual event.

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

**community/Fagey-McFageington-the-5th/93625/**

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

Jared sat on the end of his rickety cot; in a ramshackle of a cabin. His hands tangled in his hair as he let the tears flow. Today was another day of starvation, of working his hands to the bone for little money.

From when he was little he lived a poor life, his mother a drunk and his father was never to be seen from again. He had asked his mother one day, when he was seven about him, only to be promptly smacked across the face.

People in the small community treated him poorly; he was native after all and lesser of them. Filth they called him, a bastard to a whore was another.

"Jared! What are you still doing here? The boss will have your hind if he doesn't see you in that field!" Jared's friend and only friend Paul rushed in; he was dressed fairly much as he was. Barefoot, dirty white shirt and brown pants.

"I care not…" Jared slurs before hiccupping. He had found a stash of moonshine out in the fields and snuck some. It would surely get him killed or whipped but he needed and escape from the day to day pain.

Paul gasped as he took in the odour of moonshine; it reeked from his friend strongly. "Jared! What have you done" he yelled hurriedly, eyes scanning around before he dashed inside.

He moved quickly to tilt Jared's head up, only for his hands to be swatted away harshly.

"Leave me be Paul, go! I do not want to see you punished!' Jared grumbled out, Paul was younger than he and helped him a lot growing up.

They were both natives, not slaves per say but work to buy means of food and other necessities. Their boss Michael Newton was a harsh man, not like his last one but still underpaid them than the others of his ethnic colour and race.

"Cameron," the voice was firm. Looking up he saw Mrs Newton at the door with a stern gaze.

"Ma'am" he slurred standing, causing her to tisk and clucks her tongue.

"It is almost noon and I need you to run into town again and bring back all that is on the list. They have been prepaid by my husband, I will check to see if everything is accounted for." She sneered at me, holding the immaculate sheet of paper with her thumb and pointer finger.

Nodding, Jared stumbled forward slightly and held his hand out; waiting for her to drop it.

"You can walk to town as punishment for being drunk and stealing my brothers moonshine" she huffs before dropping the paper on the ground and back towards her house.

Grunting, Jared begins his walk into town; eyes blinking rapidly due to the light. He muttered curses in his native tongue as he walked, the sweltering heat burning the bottom of his shoeless feet.

Several carriages and horses manoeuvres passed him, scaring him several times in the process. He hated horses, they scared him. It wasn't the size that bothered him that much as he was almost as tall as them, but it was the eyes. They seemed human almost – intelligent – and it scared him.

He didn't know how long it took him to get into town, but he knew it was far past noon. His shirt was dirty and drenched with sweat, his feet aching from the scolding path and cobblestone. Jared knew he was going to be sore tomorrow, maybe he should have worked today but when he saw the moonshine it was like he was compelled to drink it.

The whole town was decorated in Halloween decorations as in two days hallows eve was upon them.

Sighing he walked into the local grocer, Mr Cheney and his wife were a nice couple; probably the only ones in the town who didn't judge him.

"Jared. Mrs Newton sent you here again?" Angela asked with a surprised voice. She hated the fact that her friend treated him as such, her and Ben treated all her farmers the same and made sure they had food and clothes and some form of living component if needed. Unfortunately they couldn't hire Jared – or Paul – because they had too many workers as is.

"Yes ma'am for these," he told her, handing the crumpled and now dirty paper. Angela takes a look at the list and frowns.

"Jared… Mr Newton had just picked these up at noon." She told him with a frown.

He was furious; he knew one of the carriages looked familiar on his long walk here.

"It was a punishment." He uttered darkly, exhausted to Angela.

"A punishment? What on earth for?" She gasped outraged.

"I snuck some moonshine from Mr Stanley and drunk it." He told her with a sheepish grin, her laugh was instant; filling the little store.

Ben hearing the noise pokes his head out from storage; eyebrows raised in question.

"Oh husband, you missed the funniest thing. Jared here was made to walk to town for stealing and drinking Joe's moonshine" Angela giggles at the end, causing her husband to laugh.

"I remember my momma whoppin' my behind for doing the same thing with Eric Yorkie" He chuckled before suddenly stopping as a black carriage with red trimming stopped in front of his store.

They watched as a tall man – Carlisle – and his wife exit the carriage. They were pale and dressed in all black; they spoke in accented English and scared the beejeebus out of everyone in town. They ran the annual ball with the Swans on their property in the depths of Forks forest.

"I wonder what they want…" Angela whimpered as she hid behind her husband.

They watched as they walked past, her and Ben holding their breath in anticipation and fright.

Esme stopped, her eye catching the sight in the store. A tall man, a native stood tall, no fear shown. Smiling, she enters the store, her eyes never leaving the boy.

"What is your name?" she asked lightly; while pulling out an envelope.

"Jared Cameron, Ma'am" he tells the strange woman.

"See you soon Jared. I expect great things," she titters, placing the envelope in his hand and leaving.

"Oh god, no, Jared!" Angela cried out, Jared couldn't believe it, on the once plain envelope – now rested his name along with a Swan crest.

He knew his life was forfeited; he could not refuse the invite.

* * *

**A/N: Well here ya go.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**3rd POV**

News spread fast in the town. Two more boys and two girls had received an invite, the town both mourned and celebrated the occasion.

To be invited to the Swan Ball was an epitome of extreme honour. Jared could never figure out why they celebrated the death of their children, no one knew what happened there only that their children never returned.

"You don't have to go Jared" Angela uttered to him. He was still standing in the doorway of their shop.

No he had to go, he was compelled to go – much like when he drunk the moonshine – he didn't know why but he had to.

"NO, I need to go… I'm sorry Angela but I do" he whispered to her.

"Okay, we will help you get ready." Ben states from next to his wife. It was the least they could do for him, one nice gesture before he is gone.

"Stay, we will get you ready to be presented" Ben sighed sadly, patting the boys back and leading him out the back to their carriage.

The ride to the Cheney's was silent and long. Jared didn't know what to do or how to act as he sat upon a pristine leather bench.

He caused many whispers and stares as they trotted through town and to their farmland. It was small compared to others but prospered well.

"Is there anything we can give you Jared? Anything you would like to see or have?" Ben asked as he turned to look at the silent boy.

"If it is okay, I wish for nothing but for Paul ... To see him and hope for him to be free from the Newtons. He is all but sixteen years into this life and has already worked for the six of them." Jared spoke softly; he knew that one of them would hear him; hopefully request his last wish.

Ben and Angela share a long look, one that spoke no words but also spoke in volumes.

"I will get Paul." Ben states before leaving, making sure his wife and Jared were off the carriage.

Jared followed Angela into her home cautiously, watching as people he knew gasp in surprise. He didn't know what to do or how to feel, how could he feel? He was going to die soon, he knew that, no one returned from the ball.

"Mrs Cheney?" Emily Uley asks warily by the kitchen door, her eyes trained on me. We too and her husband grew up together.

"Yes Emily?"

"Is everything okay?" she asks and now Jared takes the time to look at Angela, she was crying.

"I'm okay… just… Jared got a letter," she manages to get out between sobs.

"Excuse me," she whispered before dashing out of the room.

Emily screamed her husband's name as she saw a pale looking Jared and the envelope; they had lost a friend three years ago for the same reason.

Sam hearing his wife scream; dropped whatever was in his hands and bolted to the heart hammered in his chest as he saw her gripping Jared large frame in her sobbing form, a letter clutched in his hands.

"Oh god… Jared… you got an invitation?" he managed to get out as he kneeled next to him, taking the now open letter from his hands. His hands shook as he looked at the familiar scrawl across the page… he wasn't invited by anyone; no he was invited by Esme Cullen herself. It was rare the Mrs Cullen ever gives out invites; the last one was over 10 years ago.

_Dear Jared Cameron._

_You are hereby invited to attend Charles and Renee Swans annual ball._  
_Please be dressed decently and ready in the main square for transport to the ball at 5P.M. sharp._

_Sincerely,_  
_Esme Cullen._

"It was blank when she held it out to me… she asked my name and when I gave it to her… my name was there. What are they Sam?" Jared chokes out as he re reads and remembers the scene and letter over and over again in his head.

Mrs Cullen was fair, caramel hair always in a bun with a ringlet down her cheeks. Her alabaster skin was smooth and clean, but it was her eyes – a rare topaz and lavender colour – that she and her husband shared.

-

The rest of the night was a blur to Jared, the food bland on his tongue and the world was in muted colours. An urging grew in his stomach though as it grew close to leave for the square, something was going to happen. He knew that much – whether good or bad – that he didn't know.

It was three in the afternoon by the time he, Paul and the Cheney's reached the square. Many faces were shocked as he stepped off the carriage and made way to the small platform for inspection. He was still dressed in rags, choosing them over the clothes Ben offered.

Though, he did wear the shoes and coat that was sitting at the doorstep this morning. A Swan crest sealed the wrapping.

"What is this? He cannot go!" He heard a woman yell in outrage, only to be shushed by Jessica Newton.

"He is to bring honour to our ranch, native or not!" she scolds causing Jared to frown.

"The Cheney's represent me on this day; they take me as I am and respect me as such. There is no honour in this, how could one celebrate a death of their friend, brother, sister, child." He spoke loudly, making Ben and Angela beam in pride and the others to look up at him gobsmacked.

"Then let us at least dress you!" Michael spoke, clicking his fingers at the boy by his carriage. Many of the other townsfolk offered him something, anything. He wanted nothing from them, sure he grew up poor in a home where he wasn't loved; treated like filth from the townsfolk. But he still wanted nothing from them; he wanted to go as he was. He wanted to remember himself and show them who he truly was.

"No, I do not accept." he stated cold.

The rest of the town after that avoided him bar the Cheney's and Paul until the carriages arrived to collect them. Tall men exit the raven-black and blood-red coloured carriages and collected them, Jared being directed to the very last one. The Swan one.

"Hello again, Jared." Esme smirked softly, leaning forward so her dark eyes and alabaster face was illuminated by the light; frightening Jared.

"Shall we begin the games?" she chuckled softly, before the carriage began to move. Looking out the window, he gave one last look and wave to the only friends he ever had.

* * *

**A/N: *Gasp***

**E**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The long ride to the house was something Jared will never forget. He couldn't help but notice the strange things that were around him. The way Esme's eyes changed colour, how there was a buzz in the air for several minutes before stopping once more.

It wasn't just that Jared noticed, he also noticed the way the road went from bumpy to smooth after hitting the quarter mile left mark to their estate. How flashes of light blurred past them, noises faintly on the breeze he has never heard of before.

"It's okay Jared, do not be afraid." Esme spoke to him tenderly, her hand reaching out to pat his knee.

"I am surely going to die." He uttered "Of course I will be afraid."

Esme clicked her tongue and shook her head. She couldn't judge him for his misjudged words; the rumours over the years have escalated into fear. The towns' people have forgotten the family's curse and their gift to them. A better life, in a place much like this, but it wasn't where; but a when.

"Surely; you do not believe such lies those people say? The Swan and Cullen family, along with many others are all but giving you a gift." She says lightly, her eyes going back to look out the window.

Jared was confused as he listened to her words. Along with many others? Who were the others she spoke of and why did he get the feeling something big was coming, something that will change his life forever.

The illuminated glow of the lanterns came into view as they travelled up the long drive. The house was large, black and grey stone and wood. It was a style that Jared had never seen before and it made him curious. He knew the house would be very old, seeing as generations of the Swans had been here since the first settlement.

Jared's body jerks as the carriage comes to a stop, his eyes wide as he takes in the full beauty and size of the house.

People, who were dressed fancy, stood along the path and up the stairs into the house suddenly made him regret wearing the only clothes he owned.

"It is okay, come. We need to be inside before the clock strikes for the celebration." Esme told him with a cheer, the atmosphere was something spooky yet mystical as he stepped outside. He could feel something in the very depths of his bones.

Esme watched the young man with an eye of a hawk, he could feel it. The young man that Esme had personally chosen could feel their magick; feel their powers. This caused her to beam in pride while she looked over at the others. Only one other had found a person much like Jared and that was Peter Whitlock with a small statured raven haired beauty.

They all walked in silence and two by two up into the foyer. Charlie and Renee Swan stood at the top of the steps looking down on the people with welcoming smiles.

"Welcome, welcome to the celebration!" Charlie announced arms wide in welcome.

"You five have been specially picked by friends of my family, my trusted followers to attend for a reason only they can explain. The dance is about to begin!" Renee giggled out as she gestured to the large doors to the right, as her hands stopped the doors seemed to open by themselves.

On the other side it was full of people, masks covered their faces as laughter and music filled the room. Jared felt uneasy; something wasn't right but still when Esme gave him a simple shove he strode into the room.

"They care not for your clothing or colour." Esme told him, a smile on her face; eyes sparkling. "Go. Go have fun."

Jared did as such, mainly eating the food on the far side in the corner. He didn't feel right being so dirty and they being so well dressed. But it wasn't just that, it was the fact their eyes varied from Red, gold and to the eye colour of the Cullen's and the Swan's.

"Why did you choose me?" Jared asked Esme when she and Carlisle – her husband – found him in the corner alone; well what he thought was alone.

"Because Jared, you are you. You have had a hard life, between your mother and father, working and being treated as such; you are still you. You are not someone who is vindictive, cruel or everything that comes with desperation. You are a determined young man, who will do anything for Paul and work hard for everything you have." She said lightly, a sparkle in her eyes.

Isabella watched as the man, who Esme had chosen, sits alone in the corner. He was uncomfortable, scared but placed a brave front on. She felt a connection with this man, one that only her brother and sister have described; it felt like butterflies and electricity.

"Have you found a suitor yet Isabella?" Jumping slightly, she turned and scolded Peter.

"I do believe I have found my one. How are you and Char?" She asked with a smirk, Peter was her best friend and Charlotte, his wife for the past 10 years was as well.

"She is good, she misses you." He replied. Bella had been travelling time with her parents since she was seventeen, she was now 27 and still here she remained. But Bella hadn't found her one yet; she swore to never return to her time until she had found him.

"I miss her too, hopefully I can come home now." She told him with a smile, her eyes never leaving the stranger.

Peter curiously looked towards where she was and couldn't help but smile. Jared, the man Esme had chosen had a good heart, he knew that he was the right one for his friend and would love her in time – if not almost right away.

There was magic in the boy and Peter knew that when time was to come for him and Bella to return to Forks in the future, he would be a shifter. That didn't bother him much, nor would it Bella, but it would surely cause an excitement to their large family.

"Has Jasper finally found his mate?" Isabella asked softly, she was worried for her warrior.

"Yes darlin' he found a woman. She will help him heal, she will love him and vice versa." Peter replied with a smile, the girl he had found was a sprite, barely reaching his shoulders with raven black hair and the kindest blue eyes.

"Excuse me." Bella replied almost breathlessly as she made her way through the crowd causing Peter to smirk.

"You get him suga', go get him."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

When Jared's eyes locked onto the angel with caramel eyes make her way to him, he was sure that it was a mistake. Many of the others had avoided him throughout the ball; many had left with complete strangers.

The things he had seen could never be explained, nor did he want them to be. But with each person that arrived with him left, he said a little prayer to Taha Aki. Though now it seems, it is his turn.

"Hello…" the beauty trailed off with a smile. Jared was in awe, she was even more beautiful closer up.

"Cameron… Jared Cameron." He replied nervously, causing her to frown.

"I am Isabella Swan, you can call me Bella." Jared couldn't hold back the gasp at her name; his mysterious beauty was Charles and Renee Swan's daughter.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Swan." Jared stated while bowing.

"Just Bella will do, tell me Jared, what is it you would like in life?" she asked, her speech confused Jared, it wasn't the proper dialect he is used to hearing from townspeople or the rude harsh tone he normally gets.

"Love. I am but a poor simple man Bella. Love is something I know I will never find because of it, I am not ashamed of what I have been dealt with but still, love is something I long for. That and a loving home for Paul, my younger friend who lost his family long ago. He has worked hard, more than any boy his age has." His words were true and Bella admired that, he didn't ask for riches or some other silly things she has gotten. A male had asked her for her body, to ravish her one year and he was never seen from again.

The ball could go two ways for people, death… or to have what they never would have dreamed. A life in a time where everything was simple.

"What if I told you, you could have that wish?" She spoke, her eyes glowing.

Jared's head snapped to hers, his eyes wide in disbelief. "I don't think that would be possible Miss."

Isabella shook her head and stepped closer to Jared, he smelled of woods, bread and… shifter. Oh he was a handsome man, one that was kind hearted, and Isabella could sense that.

"Do you know of our families curse?" she breathes out, taking Jared's hand into hers.

"No…" he trailed off, the smell of jasmine, vanilla and strawberries taking over his senses. His body was alight with fire; he could feel his world shifting as his eyes connected with Bella's swirling caramel ones.

"We are a rare breed, some of us are vampires, and some are werewolves and shifters. My family are witches, immortal you would say. We were cursed long ago and to appease our gods we grant wishes, good deeds. I have been waiting for my mate, my one and only true love… Tell me Jared, can you feel our bond?" she asked her hand resting over his beating heart.

Jared couldn't deny the bond, or sense a single lie. His mind knew she wasn't lying, there were signs. Esme's cold hands and her golden eyes, the tall men and women with glowing full moon eyes...

"I am your mate?" he asked slowly, his voice far away.

"Yes Jared… We will be happy together; we can learn to love one another…" Bella's voice floated through his mind like a soft breeze.

"I know I wish for love… but Paul, I wish for him to have a good home." Jared stated, stepping back from the woman who he couldn't deny his attraction for. The only one who could grant him and give him what he truly desired.

Isabella smiled; she knew Jared was the right man – a good man. He had chosen a wish that was so sacrificial that she couldn't help but smile.

"Father!" Bella called her voice light and happy.

"My Bella, another trouble maker?" Charles Swan asked deadly, his eyes piercing.

"No Dad, he is the one… I wish to return home…" she tells her father whose fierce glare left and turned into a smile.

"No, I want Paul to have the life he deserves." Jared stated angrily.

"He will, Son, he will. Do you accept what my daughter has told you? Do you accept her and everything that comes with what it means?" Charlie asked, his hand grasping Jared's shoulder.

"Yes…" he breathed out after a short second.

Both Bella and Charlie smiled before a white light filled the room, "See you soon Jared."

**~XxX~**

Jared jerked away, his body colliding with the floor as he fell off the couch.

"Dude, you okay?" Paul asked his mouth full of food. Jerking his head up Jared took in the room; it was a house, homey.

"I had… I had this weird dream I was poor and you were poor, we were working for some jerk. I was invited to a ball and I met Bella…" he trailed off, the images and memories from his dream slipping from his mind as everything from the day he was born till now exploded in his head, causing him to grunt in pain.

"Dude, you need to lay off eating before passing out. We have patrol tonight; the girls will be over to bring lunch." Paul snorted before scoffing down the sandwich quickly.

"Sorry, I just feel weird…" Jared trailed off shaking his head, the sound of footfalls catching his attention.

The familiar smell of jasmine, vanilla and strawberries floated in with the breeze and the sound of the voice of his angel mixing in with others.

Jared shot up, nearly colliding with an end table as he raced to the door. Jerking it open his eyes connected with the caramel ones from his dream. The sudden intensity like a thousand million tiny microfiber cables began to connect to her; it was like she was his anchor, his everything.

"Bella..." he breathed out causing her to smile wide.

"Hello again Jared…"

* * *

**A/N: I left the time undecided; you can use your imagination :P this is the end of the FAGE thing, sooooo hope you all enjoyed it. I might continue it later on. **

**Ellie**


End file.
